


В доме с привидениями

by LaCalaveraCatrina, Wincent_Cester



Series: R - NC-17 [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, Incest, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaCalaveraCatrina/pseuds/LaCalaveraCatrina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/Wincent_Cester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В разных местах в Дина вселяется демон, а достаётся всё время Сэму.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В доме с привидениями

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Houses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/366900) by [therev](https://archiveofourown.org/users/therev/pseuds/therev). 



> Переведено для Winter Temporary Fandom Combat - 2014.

Первый раз это случилось в старом доме Миллеров — полуразрушенном особняке колониальных времен, видевшем не только лучшие дни, но и лучшие столетия. Да и произошло только потому, что в Дина вселился демон, у которого было то ли своеобразное чувство юмора, то ли просто странные наклонности. Так или иначе, Сэм вдруг обнаружил, что Дин всем телом прижимает его к полу, губы брата ищут его губы, а руки стремятся в такие места, где им находиться никак не следует. 

Тварь так увлеклась своими забавами, что Сэму без труда удалось отчитать половину экзорцизма — невнятно и путано, но тем не менее. Демон унёсся прочь, освободив его брата, но напоследок глянул на Сэма глазами Дина, полными горького изумления. 

— Чувак, — сказал Дин, по-прежнему сидевший верхом на распростёртом Сэме, и посмотрел на свою руку, перепачканную липким и тёплым. — Ну ни хрена себе. 

— Угу, — неопределённо сказал Сэм. 

***

Через несколько месяцев это произошло в сравнительно новом доме Ковальски. В добротном кирпичном доме. Семья уехала оттуда меньше недели назад — ребёнок попал в больницу с сотрясением мозга, и там было что-то ещё, связанное с летающей по воздуху обувью. 

Как и в доме Миллеров, Дин и Сэм предполагали, что там призрак. Оказалось, нет. 

Это произошло на лестничной площадке второго этажа, где темноту разбавлял только лунный свет, падавший из высокого окна (свет братья решили не включать). Они разошлись в разные стороны, чтобы осмотреть дом. И вот сюрприз, теперь Дин стоял перед Сэмом в луче фонаря совершенно голый. 

Когда всё закончилось, и Дин пришёл в себя, Сэму показалось, что брат сейчас заплачет. Но Дин только шмыгнул носом, как подобает суровому охотнику, и решил вытереть руки о штаны — однако штанов на нём не было, и он размазал всё по ногам. Осмотрел себя с отвращением. Глянул на Сэма. И сказал: 

— В следующий раз изгоняй быстрее. 

***

В следующий раз это случилось в маленькой хижине, где, по убеждению местных жителей, водились призраки. Рассказы о них были так не похожи один на другой, что часть вполне могла оказаться правдой. Во всяком случае, это позволяло надеяться, что здесь братьям не грозит снова попасть в знакомую переделку. Но и на этот раз они ошиблись. 

Сэм и Дин пробирались в сырой темноте, стараясь держаться вместе, как вдруг Дин куда-то исчез — с грохотом проломив старые доски, нашёл подвал самым непосредственным образом. К тому времени как Сэм спустился, чтобы помочь ему подняться с земляного пола, Дин был сплошь ищущие руки и жадные губы. Он потянул Сэма к себе, вниз, но на этот раз беспорядочные горячие поцелуи были медленнее, чем раньше, и как будто мягче. 

И хотя первые слова экзорцизма с привычной быстротой слетели с губ Сэма, к середине он запинался и путался, и чуть совсем не позабыл, что и зачем делает. 

Когда Дин снова стал собой, он съездил Сэму по уху, встряхнулся, рывком застегнул джинсы и с громким топотом поднялся по лестнице из подвала. 

***

Больше этого не случалось. Ну, почти. 

Дом Блэков, стоявший рядом с первой методистской церковью в каком-то глухом городке, славился как обиталище призрака покойной жены не менее покойного пастора. 

Это был простой деревянный домик, и когда-то, скорее всего, он выглядел мило и опрятно, но сейчас его вид вызывал смутную тревогу. Особенно если учесть, что над ним нависала громадная церковь с острым шпилем, тревожно белеющим в темноте. 

Жена пастора действительно всё ещё находилась там. Впрочем, выяснилось, что это не она скрипела половицами и хлопала дверцами посудных шкафов. 

— Оно говорит, что хочет вас, — сказала она Сэму. Сэм стоял рядом с Дином, который вскинул заряженный каменной солью обрез и целился в призрака, держа палец на спусковом крючке. — И оно говорит, что больше не может… 

Она подняла затянутую в перчатку маленькую ручку, указывая на Дина. Тот рефлекторно дёрнулся, но Сэм перехватил ствол и, поясняя её слова, ткнул Дина в ключицу, на которой в расстёгнутом воротнике виднелся край татуировки.

— От него столько беспокойства, — почти жалобно сказала жена пастора.

— Сущее дерьмо, могу себе представить, — согласился Дин.

— Молю вас, прогоните его, — сказала она. 

Но тут они были бессильны и честно в этом признались. Она отвернулась и с несчастным видом растаяла среди первоцветов на жёлтых обоях. 

— Дин, он не остановится, — сказал Сэм. 

— Чувак, — предусмотрительно сменил тему Дин, — а дамочка была интересная. 

***

В дом Смитов — крепкий и недавно отремонтированный, бесхитростный, как амбар среди тихих пастбищ, — демон явился хорошо подготовленным и даже в собственном костюме — взял какого-то фермерского мальчишку в линялых джинсах и старых армейских ботинках. 

Сэм стоял один посреди кухни, беспокойно сжимая и разжимая опущенные кулаки. Демон смотрел на него светлыми, как солома, глазами мальчика, переминался, привыкая к чужому юному телу. 

— Что тебе нужно? — спросил его Сэм.

Тварь шагнула вперёд. Сэм попятился. Тварь сделала ещё шаг — и замерла. 

— Демонская ловушка, — объявил Дин, появляясь из своего укрытия в кладовке. 

Но на демона это, похоже, не произвело особого впечатления — мальчишка, споткнувшись на краю прикрытой плетёным ковриком пентаграммы, всё так же тянулся к Сэму. Дин встал между ними, шлёпнул мальчишку по протянутой руке, вынул из кармана книжку и начал читать. 

Сэм снова вышел вперёд. 

— Подожди, — сказал он.

Демон коснулся лица Сэма холодными пальцами — легко, без злого умысла. Сэм увидел в его глазах такое же выражение, как у Дина в тот первый раз, и подумал, что оно ему откуда-то знакомо. Сэм сделал ещё шаг впёред. 

— Сэмми, — предостерегающе позвал Дин.

***

В номере отеля в Южной Каролине Сэм спросил Дина, помнит ли он, что делал, когда в него вселялся демон. Дин притворился, что спит. Сэм включал и выключал ночник, пока Дин в самом деле не заснул. 

Второй раз Сэм задал этот вопрос, когда их заперли на чердаке одного дома в Сагино, и тут уж Дину было некуда деваться. Бобби нашёл их поутру — они спали, переплетясь руками и ногами, под пожелтевшим свадебным платьем и грудой старых карнавальных костюмов. 

***

Сэму показалось, что он снова видит демона в маленькой комнате в доме Бобби, когда Дин дрочил ему, просунув руку между их прижатыми друг к другу телами. Он запрокинул Дину голову, чтобы дотянуться до шеи, и тут заметил в глазах брата знакомое выражение. Но демона давно не было, и Сэм это знал. 

Он кончил Дину в ладонь, стискивая зубы, потом опомнился и поцеловал оставшийся на горле брата след от укуса. Потом обхватил его лицо ладонями, заставив Дина поднять голову. Бережно провёл пальцами по сомкнувшимся векам, чувствуя под ними движение. И поцеловал в закрытые глаза.


End file.
